


Life After Love

by destiel_and_cockles



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Smut, i heard there might be a sequel so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_and_cockles/pseuds/destiel_and_cockles
Summary: Life After Love takes place after Oliver leaves Elio in Italy, about one year after. Oliver struggles with his new and expected life, but also with his past life in Italy.





	Life After Love

A pair of converse or another new brand that had became popular and weren’t just music festival shoes; dancing around while the right shoe, focused on the pedal. Then long slender calves followed by thick thighs, then short denim shorts, smooth skin of an abdomen, a custom-cropped brand new Led Zeppelin graphic tee, then finally a beautiful face and a head full of cherry red hair, dyed, naturally blonde. Her old 1986 Audi 5000CS Turbo Quattro blasting her recently re-discovered favorite song, “My Sharona.”  VEHICLE TYPE: front-engine, 4-wheel-drive, 5-passenger, 4-door sedan. BASE PRICE: $27,975. Her name, Fiona Hollow. She was on her way to Columbia to pick up her 5-year long fiancé for dinner with his parents. Every time she drove she listened to rock music, things like Led, AC\DC, etc. Oliver never really felt safe with her in the car.

 

“Hey hun, how’s your day?” She couldn’t even wait for Oliver to get into the car. 

 

“Fine babe” He was tired, and really didn’t want to go to this dinner. 

 

Fiona started driving, the shear volume of her music made Oliver cringe. He still missed the days where he would listen to the soft plucks of guitar strings or sodden presses of the keys on a piano. “So you’re obviously is a shitty mood today aren't-cha bud?” She always flipped on Oliver quickly. 

 

“Sorry hun, hard day, dreadful evening to come. How was  _ your _ day?” Oliver placed an obviously fake smile. 

 

“Actually your mom called today to make sure we are still going through with dinner. And her weekly call to convince me to force you to set a date.” She smiled. Fiona loved Oliver’s parents. The feeling wasn’t mutual for Oliver. They’re life together as a family was never supportive. He would say that he hates them on a daily basis as a teen, still does but he would never say it to their faces anymore. “When were you thinking anyway Oli?” 

 

“Honestly, I really don’t want to get into this with you right now. I wanted to give us time to fully be ready to commit to each other, and you want to get married in the spring. It's summer now so we’ll wait until next spring okay? Happy now?” 

 

She just sighed and looked to her left. The courthouse. Oliver stared out her window too. There was a group of young to mid-aged adults, signs that tried to convince people that AIDS wasn’t a gay disease. That all people will need help that homosexuals are people too, that they’re scared.

“Fucking fags.” Fiona’s head whipped around to Oliver. She had never heard him use that word. He knew gay people, friends with a few, he isn’t the kind of person to use such a digrating phrase. 

 

“Oli!” She was disgusted. 

 

“What.” She just shocked and shook her head. 

 

He was silent the rest of the night. 

  
  


“So Oli, how are your students? Got any that you don’t like?” Oliver’s mother laughed. Her jokes are never funny.

 

“They’re fine mom. I try to not form opinions on my students, whether it be good or bad. I… I wished they did their homework but it's nothing to make me hate them.” Fiona grabbed Oliver’s hand under the table. She knew he was easily frustrated by his close-minded parents.

 

“I said nothing about hate Oli, you should try listening to me for once.” Oliver just sighed and stayed silent. 

 

“Honey, leave him alone.” Oliver thanked his father in his thoughts, hoping that, somehow, his message came across. Mark, Oliver’s father grunted and shifted his stocky body to face Oliver slightly more, “You have any homos in you classes?” Nevermind. For a second Oliver thought his father might have had a sliver of a different heart. 

  
  


Oliver went to sit on the couch as soon as they returned home. He didn’t even take off his shoes, which he does everyday as soon as he walks through the door. He doesn’t like shoes, during the summer he wears boat shoes with the heels flattened as to remove them quickly; one of the quirks Fiona really doesn’t like. Fiona joined him after putting her coat and shoes in the closet. “Oli… Are you okay?” She rested her gentle and delicate hand against his face, he loved her hands, small, yet some days they had calluses on the palm, those were his favorite days. It reminded him of a boy he once met. Tears started to pour out of Oliver’s eyes.

“I hate that they have to deal with that.” Oliver rested his head against her abdomen. Sobbing. 

“Who has to deal with what Oliver?” 

 

“Those people, Fi! Christ they’re scared and no one is listening! They are dying and they don’t know of what.” Fiona realized that Oliver was talking about the men and women they saw earlier. She cooed at him and tried to calm him.

“Oli…” Christ, Oliver hated that. “Oli, why don't you go write? That always makes you feel better… Or ya know,” Fiona exaggerated her vowels. She only does this when she wants to have sex with Oliver and she feels like she’s funny. She’s not. “Let’s fuck Oli. C’mon, it's only me and writing that makes you happy. Right?”

 

“Mhmm” Oliver didn’t get to write until Fiona fell asleep.

 

‘ _ Is this what Elio felt like? _

_ Did he feel this sick? _

_ Did he feel sick while he was fucking Marzia? _

_ Did he feel the same as me when I am fucking Fiona?  _

 

**_Guilty_ ** _.’ _

  
  
  



End file.
